madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 3 Chapter 2
Synopsis Part 1:Enter Charon Anquetil Greast, Ganelon's Right Hand Tactician(Summary) The Silver Meteor Army welcomed Greast's arrival with Hughes and Tigre welcomed him on the army's behalf. Upon his visit to the army, Greast also met Elen as he not only praised her through her reputation in defeating Brune Army within one night, he perversely holding her hand while attempted to persuade her to join him instead, much to Elen's disgust and annoyance. Fortunately, Hughes intervened and told Greast to discuss a serious matter, much to Tigre's relieved and Greast's dismay. However, Greast instead ignored Hughes and Tigre while "apologizes" to Elen before the latter put her hand away from the Marquis, prompting her to question Greast's real motive. In the camp, Greast sat down with the Silver Meteor Army's leaders and their discussion began with Greast mentioned about Zion's death in Tigre's hand and offering Tigre his "invitation" to be Ganelon's ally against Thenardier. Tigre was suspicious at first and asked about the benefits if he joined Ganelon, which Greast answered that not only Ganelon reward Rance to the Silver Meteor Army, but also have them free to plunder the city. This answer shocked Tigre and everyone, but Greast calmly continued as he claimed that it was normal for fallen cities to have destruction, atrocities and even chaos. He continued further that if the Silver Meteor Army under Ganelon's command, they could do anything they wish in Rance. Hearing Greast's explanation has prompted Tigre to imagine about Zion's atrocities upon Alsace if they do attack Rance like Greast suggested. But when Elen asked what if Rance surrendered, Greast instead kindly tell Elen that it might out of subject, and even lied that Thenardier would never care Rance. He sudden began serious and told Tigre that Ganelon would also going to raze other cities and as his obligations under Ganelon, he will do his biding for him and if they defying against him, Ganelon wouldn't hesitating to kill him and his allies. Horrified after hearing more of Greast's information, Tigre requested Greast to discuss with his subordinates and allies first and give him an answer by tomorrow. However, Greast insisted Tigre to answer his offer immediately and Ganelon would not tolerate neutrality. Rethinking about what happened to Alsace before, as well others insecurity, Tigre immediately declined and Greast finally departed afterwards. Elen then asked Tigre if he is fine to let him go, as she was so disgusted about Greast's behavior that she wished to cut him down. However, Tigre told her that from he heard from Mashas that Greast was a vigilant person, as he could planed anything to counter his possible assassination. Hughes supported Tigre claims that since Greast came all the way for the Silver Meteor Army, he might possible planning something on Ganelon's behalf, much to Elen's silent response. Madan no Ou to Vanadis Volume 3 Page 73 The Golden Unicorn Flag Suddenly, Lim and Titta rushed to the commanders and Lim reported about 6,000 soldiers stationed at the nearby area. Hughes immediately Lim asked about the flag, which Lim responded that it was a Green Flag with a Golden Unicorn pattern, much to Hughes's shock as he recognized the flag belonged to the Ganelon Army and urged everyone make haste because Greast was commanding his troops on Ganelon behalf. While Elen impressed over his hidden strategy, Tigre apologized and felt remorse as he should killed Greast if he had a chance but Elen retorted that in this situation, it can't be help and believed that someone has observed their conversation from afar. With the soldiers has been order to temporarily evacuating the camp, Lim asked Tigre about his further decision, which Tigre calmly told everyone went into the camp while dispatching Bertrand and his force to led others to safety. While Titta told Tigre to return safety, Tigre smiled bitterly while comforting his housemaid before Elen came by and assured Titta that they Her face was red and her voice was strained. She was straining herself too much and was caught on her words. Tigre smiled bitterly and touched her head to comfort her. “You're a brave girl.” Elen had a face as though she was hiding her laughter. She also placed her hand on Teita's head and began stroking it roughly. “Don't worry. I'll be with Tigre. At most, we have to worry about six thousand troops.” For anyone else, it would seem a boast, but the Vanadis' words had a persuasive power, even her atmosphere did as well.Madan no Ou to Vanadis Volume 3 Page 75 Teita looked up at Elen, like a lost child, before speaking. “I, I pray... the fortunes of war be with you.” Elen showed a moment of surprise before returning a gentle smile. She pat Teita's head again, though gently this time. Teita left with Batran. Four people now remained. “To the north of the river are the Orange Plains while a small forest is to the south. There are few hills or mountains in the surroundings.” While pointing toward a map with her finger, Lim continued her explanation. The river flowed almost straight from east to west. Given what the scout had reported, it would take approximately one day to cross the river. “The scout reported six thousand troops. There are approximately five thousand infantry and one thousand cavalry.” “Discovering this was a good thing; it would be terrible if the scout found it any later.” Elen nodded to Tigre's words. They had earned a significant amount of time for preparation; furthermore, they could expect to have time to receive more information. “We are in the center of these plains. To be more accurate, we have a slight advantage in elevation, and we number six thousand. We need approximately four hundred men to handle food and six hundred to deal with equipment, so we will fight with five thousand. They do not have a significant numerical advantage.” Elen seemed happy as she looked at the land. “If we head north, it's likely we will meet their companions across the river. Since Greast came alone, he may have wanted to scout out our number. Tigre, it was good that you didn't invite him inside the camp.” “Viscount Augre, are there any towns or villages in the area?” Tigre was worried. Greast would not hesitate to attack the towns or villages. “There are no towns, but there are a few villages in the area.” Augre borrowed a brush from Lim and placed dots where the villages were located on the map. “You don't need to be so anxious. We don't need to go to them immediately. Set up camp. Those from Territoire that see our flag will eventually take shelter here.” Tigre was relieved upon hearing those words. It was enough to conduct himself. ''--- Still, we need to go north across the river.'' It was necessary to keep the enemy's eyes on them instead of the villages. When Tigre said that, Lim nodded expressionlessly. Augre continued to look at the map. “Viscount Augre. How wide is this river?” “The river is approximately thirty alsin. The water recedes in winter. Water will be at waist level for a normal adult.” “Even if the river is shallow, it is not so simple to cross it.” Elen spoke up after Augre gave an answer. The water would dull movements and place them at a lower elevation, and the cold would gradually lower their temperature. “Lord Tigrevurmud. How do you expect the enemy to move?” Lim looked up from the map and asked Tigre. ''--- This could be a good opportunity.'' Tigre tried not to show his thoughts on his face. However, recently, she seemed to understand any slight changes in Tigre's attitude. A faint complimentary tone could be heard in her voice. “We will have our cavalry cross to the opposite bank to secure the land and have our infantry follow afterward.” “While the infantry cross the river, our cavalry will remain on defense. With their mobility, it should be possible, though the story is different if they have more troops.” Lim spoke with a calm tone as if teaching a pupil. Elen, with her arms folded before her, looked at Lim in dissatisfaction. “You, your attitude is different from when you spoke to me.” “Eleonora-sama, it is simply because you said you would take care of one thousand cavalry by yourself.” “I don't remember saying anything I couldn't do.” Elen pushed her chest out proudly. Tigre and Lim exchanged a bitter smile. “The enemy will think we have divided our troops. We will post our infantry here and have our cavalry head upstream and downstream at a distance they will not notice... Then we can force them into a pincer attack while we begin moving our infantry.” “If we go by this plan... We could divide them here.” Augre shook his head with a frown while Elen nodded. “Our entire army is here. I would rather not have any extra sacrifices.” For Greast – that is, Duke Ganelon – annihilation here would not remove his ability to fight. “In that case...” Tigre pointed to the map and proposed an idea to hear Elen, Lim, and Augre's respective views before making any corrections to it. “Let's go with this.” “Let's try it.” The four confirmed the plan and nodded strongly. Vorn-Greast Campaign Marquis Greast who led Duke Ganelon's army finally crossed the river the next day. He had proceeded much more slowly than expected. He had taken one thousand cavalry and five thousand infantry, both with brilliant armor which reflected the fighting spirit in their faces. Above all, Greast was motivated.Volume 3 Page 81 He rode in a carriage at the rear of a caravan. Of course, it did not mean he could not ride on horseback. A soldier came to report to Greast, who lay buried in the cushions next to his elaborately decorated sword, that they had taken their side of the river. “... And the water?” Moving a cushion aside and straightening his body, Greast looked at the soldier like a hawk as he heard there were only a few puddles of water at the bottom of the riverbed. ''--- They'll cross a bit upstream, then.'' “They have been by the river for a while now. Check five belsta (approximately five kilometers) upstream and see if there are any signs of crossing.” Greast ordered for the General, who had an appearance like an older brother, to be present. Soon, one man with a defeated face entered the wagon. The General commanded five thousand troops. Though a distant relative of Duke Ganelon, it was incorrect to call him an Earl. “You called, your Excellency?” Though he spoke arrogantly, he was still lower in rank than Greast and Ganelon in public. Still, he firmly believed in his superiority as a distant relative of Ganelon. Greast ignored the man's attitude and explained the soldier's report with a calm tone. “What do you think of the enemy movements?” He omitted the man's name because he was not called by name. “I personally believe it is an invitation. While we cross the river, they will un-dam the river and divide us into two.” Using an arrogant tone which ignored their rank, a smile floated to Greast's face while he awaited a response. “So what would you do?” “I would divide our troops in three and attack here. They will think they have crushed us when they emerge victorious.” “Then you wish to make sure of the forests to the south.” The General responded in a somewhat tepid manner. He was uninterested in forming a precise plan, it was a matter of his mood. “I will leave this all to you.” “... Excuse me, Your Excellency.” The General ignored Greast's advice and began laying out his plans to the troops. “We will fell the forest so none may approach, we will remove any chance of ambush or escape.” Greast remained silent as he smiled wryly. “We will take advantage of them and capture their Commander, the Vanadis of Zhcted.” He ordered Ganelon's troops to be divided in three and had them begin their advance. “We will crush the enemy, we will plunder their villages! Every person, every house, we shall search them all and take all they have!” The General shouted to his soldiers. Seeing their movements, Tigre showed no reaction; rather, he retreated even further. Eventually, all five thousand infantry made their way across the river. The sun had moved considerably, though the blue sky was scattered by white clouds. This much would change in only one koku. “It is dangerous to stop here.” When they reached the river, Ganelon's troops would have limited maneuverability. The plan could not be done halfway. ''--- We came here to fight.'' While he had selfishly ordered the army to advance against Tigre, a soldier approached the General. “I have a message for you from Marquis Greast. leave command to you. I shall head down to the riverside. All victory and glory are yours.” ''--- Getting scared right before the battle?'' The General interpreted the message in that manner. Still, it could not be helped. He could not allow the enemy to retreat; they would fall here. Marquis Greast had one hundred troops as a guard and left the General to attack Tigre's army. It seemed no one in the Ganelon Army knew the strength of the . He had thrown away the General and his troops, using them as pawns to escape and prevent anyone from following after him. The intense glow of the setting sun made the General act in haste. He wanted victory before the sun set, no matter what. Greast was aware the man's temper had stolen the idea of retreat from his head. The Ganelon Army had moved south across the Orange Plains a considerable distance. They had finally reached the forest and were preparing to attack Tigre. Immediately afterward, dozens of arrows cut the wind and hit the Ganelon Army. The rain of arrows was small and lacked intensity, but it surprised the Ganelon Army, causing them to mildly collapse. The infantry of Brune traditionally wielded sword or spear with their right hand and shield in their left, so they were more open on that side. “In the forest!? A foolish ambush...” The General was shocked. In the winter, the forests had no leaves, it was completely open. Although the sun had descended in the west, the sun was still out. He did not believe an ambush could take place here. However, the arrows still rained on the army. Inside the forest, approximately one-hundred-fifty archers from Zhcted and Brune stood in the shadows. Tigre had chosen excellent archers from amongst the soldiers, particularly Rurick. The men of the highest skill could, with certain accuracy, hit their target at a distance of one hundred alsin (about one hundred meters). With bark, leaves, and soil on their clothes, hiding behind the trees in the deep shadows of the setting sun, they were completely hidden. The troops in the Ganelon Army had become wary of an incoming attack and ignored the possibility of ambush from the forest in their impatience. “I want five hundred men to go around to the other end of the forest! We won't retreat from something like this!” Instead of retreating, he gave out an order; however, as he spoke, an arrow came flying from the forest and hit his helmet. The arrow pierced the helmet and deeply injured his head, but it was not enough to take his life, but still, he shivered. The pit of his stomach was tight, and he could only think of the danger in staying in the area. “... Take them from the rear.” As the troops began to retreat, a rush of silver led an attack, even though Tigre's army had shown no signs of movement beforehand. With a battle cry, the two armies clashed. The Silver Meteor Army rushed forward, leading the soldiers of Brune against their countrymen. The cold air was blown away by heat, the clashing of swords was drowned out by screams. Blood splattered across the earth and was trampled underfoot. No matter how thick the shield or how long the sword or spear, it was pointless once a person's stance was broken. Regardless of friend or foe, soldiers fell. Some were kicked over, many did not bother standing again, and others prayed to God that they might survive. The battle for dominance was immediately stolen by the Silver Meteor Army. The Zhcted cavalry attacked the space to the right of the Ganelon Army. The cavalry demonstrated their ability to rush forward. Their troops were divided in two, attacking Ganelon's army from the front and right flank. Standing no chance of resisting an attack from two fronts, the core of the Ganelon Army quickly collapsed. Though the General issued commands one after another, he could not keep up with the sudden turn of events. The bulk of his army collapsed in the confusion, which spread rapidly to the right and left wing. Finally, the Ganelon Army began to retreat. “Impossible. How could it turn out this way...” With a cramp in his face, the General abandoned the fight; he had no other choice. With the incoming blade of the Silver Meteor Army, he pulled out while scolding his troops. The blue and white of the winter sky rapidly disappeared, falling to the darkness of nightfall. ◎ Five hundred of Ganelon's troops entered the forest to take revenge on the archers, but they were struck down, one after another, without being able to close in on the enemy. With a sword in their right hand and a shield in their left, just by stooping down a little bit, the Ganelon soldiers could protect themselves from any number of arrows. However, the enemy had devised a number of tactics. First, Brune soldiers in leather armor threw stones. Stones the size of a fist were frightening weapons. If they hit the face or the hand, it would cause a severe injury, and, though it was possible to block them with a shield, they could not give chase. They had also strung rope between the trees and dug pitfalls at the roots. Though the pits were only as deep as the shin, it still disrupted their balance. Arrows were fired from high in the trees at long distances. While the troops were stuck, unable to move, the enemy changed positions and began attacking with stones and arrows from the side. After one hundred men had been killed, the remainder discarded their weapons and ran from the forest. “Well done.” While watching the enemies flee, an archer spoke to Tigre. “No. Everyone did amazingly well in such a dangerous situation.” Tigre gently shook his head and showed his appreciation for the soldiers' work. Tigre was the one who took command in the forest. Realizing the battle had ended, the soldiers lurking in the trees gradually gathered around Tigre. “We managed to fend off the enemy by deceiving them. They'll be more wary of traps now, since they were completely cornered by our arrows.” He spoke with sympathy at the end of his words in consideration for the Brune soldiers. Tigre silently shrugged his shoulders and pulled out an arrow from his quiver after having his soldiers prepare oil and a light. He wrapped it in an oil soaked cloth and lit it on fire. He aimed it toward the sky with his bow and drew the bowstring to its limit before firing it. The flaming arrow burned brightly as it flew to the sky and scattered sparks. Tigre lit and fired another one. The soldiers applauded the spectacle, some even clapped. “As expected of you. No one can fire to that height.” One of the soldiers spoke up. All others present nodded in agreement. “It's faster than sending a messenger by horse.” The flaming arrows were a message to Viscount Augre, who was accompanied by two hundred soldiers at the riverside a long distance away. Two flaming arrows were shot from the forest, signaling for the destruction of the sandbags at the river upstream. To be on the safe side, Viscount Augre waited for a group of ten cavalry messengers who were halfway between Augre and Tigre. They would certainly tell him directly. When Tigre left the forest, he was greeted by Lim riding on horseback. “Good work.” Getting down from the horse, she tapped Tigre on the shoulder. “Where is Elen?” “Eleonora-sama will return shortly. We have just received a message.” Elen separated from the main force with one thousand men to match the enemy. In a battle of even numbers, the silver-white haired Vanadis would win. As expected, she returned victorious. “Still, that was surprising. I thought something else might happen.” Lim muttered to herself as she looked to the north, shrouded in darkness. Tigre felt it as well. They had prepared a plan to win here assuming they would fight with the same number of troops. It was a plan Tigre, Elen, and the others devised. First, they would dam the flow of the river. Once the river was dry, they would withdraw to the forest. “We should not have been able to finish the battle without fighting the troops across the river. We can't relax just because we managed to push them back with this. Since our numbers were the same, it should not have been so easy to divide their forces.” If they had fought in a wide meadow, the first to fall back would lose. Tigre's shot at the General's head from the depths of the forest ended the battle; it was a shot that decided victory or defeat. “Though it is a bit late, should we give chase?” Tigre shook his head to Lim's question. “I wish to reduce our sacrifices, even if it is only a little.” His fight with Ganelon was not something necessary. In preparation for his war with Duke Thenardier, Tigre did not wish to lose any soldiers if he could help it, since there was no way for him to replenish his forces. Elen returned after leading her troops for over a quarter koku. “We won.” With her chest held forward in a dignified manner suiting a warrior on horseback, Elen spoke her short words. Lim looked at her expressionlessly. “No one died?” “Thirty were wounded, no one died.” Leading one thousand cavalry and having that few wounded made it a complete victory on her part. “How many of the enemies were taken out?” “From our attack, we managed maybe three hundred.” Elen spoke while looking to the air, thinking of her experience. “The enemy ran to the north. Judging by your face, it went well.” Tigre nodded as Elen asked about the results of battle. “Yes. We could send a few people across the river and chase after them as well. Whether they decide to cross the water or not, we can spend the night near the river.” Crossing the water depended on the soldiers' resolution. Without proper management, their path of retreat would be cut off. It was a suicidal action. Having the resolution to cross immediately after losing the battle was not easy. “I hope it ends with this.” Handling Thenardier alone was a difficult task. Tigre did not think he would be able to fend off others as well. “For the time being, let us prepare camp. It is fine to use the one from yesterday.” Tigre and Elen nodded to Lim's proposal. Though it was an unexpected fight, the morale from victory was an appreciated bonus. At that time, Tigre noticed a young man walking toward them. ''--- If I recall, he's Gerard.'' He was the son of Viscount Augre, a man in his mid twenties with brown hair and the same bronze pupils as his father. He was lean, but, due to his clothing, he appeared heavy. “So you were here.” Flush with excitement, Gerard spoke up with a heated voice. “Really, I had heard of the strength and bravery of the Zhcted Army, but I'm impressed the rumors were true. Even in a foreign land, you have such good morale, stunning tactics that do not miss even the slightest chance, and the prowess to strike the enemy. Earl Vorn, you have such a reliable ally. I am envious of your luck.” Gerard spoke words of praise. Tigre nodded while Lim knit her eyebrows. However, before they could make words of rebuttal, Elen settled the two down. After confirming Lim had settled down, Elen called out to Gerard who had turned bright red. “Lord Gerard. I thank you for your kind praise, but such words can be harmful. You should make sure to watch what you say in the future.” Although her tone was gentle, the atmosphere released by Elen, despite her kind appearance, pressed down heavily. “I suppose so. It must have been difficult to create such an opportunity for us to take advantage of.” Gerard, at a loss for words, returned a flat response. “Lord Gerard, it is as you say.” During a pause in their conversation, Tigre spoke some words of appreciation to Gerard before ordering the troops to make preparations for the night. He looked up at Elen on her horse and sighed. “Please don't speak or behave in a way that will anger others. The troops have finally settled down.” “Given his words, didn't it seem like he thought nothing of you?” Elen returned a dissatisfied expression. Lim also agreed. “Isn't it frustrating to claim all your decisions and actions were simply due to fortune?” “Well, that's just how things are.” Tigre's face resembled someone who had simply given up caring. “I am troubled by your attitude.” This army, after all, had gathered to oppose the threat of Thenardier and Ganelon. The largest problem as of now was the oddity of the General, Tigre. Even though he was their leader, he was not particularly famous, and his skill with the bow, while acknowledged by those of the Zhcted Army, was still despised by many of the soldiers of Brune. The people of Brune did not know what Tigre could do. That was why Lim wanted to build the foundation of the army upon Tigre's ability to bring the troops victory. So long as Tigre did not do anything drastic, his standing would not improve. Part 3: Greast's Hidden Plan Even after learning his army's defeat, Greast remained calm as he spoke indifferently to the commander, who simply bowed without any reply. He further smirked while (jokingly) to sentence him (the general) to wear one of many of his torture device, the Dancing Mask, further shocked the commander. Regardless, Greast commanded a retreat from Orange Plains despite the general's plea for another attack, of which Greast deemed the Ganelon Army would face annihilation should the attack against the Silver Meteor Army persist. During the retreat, Greast then wondered Ganelon's response over the defeat. It was revealed that two months ago, Ganelon commanded Greast to attack Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army and despite the Marquis's earlier objection, Ganelon claimed that he can even blackmailed an honest man with his abundance of wealth and influence, and they would deprive Alsace and use Tigre to attack Rance should he readily to submit, which prompted Greast saw Ganelon as a dangerous man but borrowing his soldiers for Tigre. The defeat further worried Greast that should Tigre's current victory was spread, his influence would increase and even Ganelon followers would eventually betray him for Tigre. Regardless, Greast began to plot yet another unknown sinister plan, stating by eliminating the Silver Wind Vanadis. The Banquet of Victory (Summary) As the Ganelon Army's withdrawn from the battle, the Silver Meteor Army began a feast to celebrate the victory in a nearby village. They were joined by the surviving villagers, which Tigre permitted them in order to strengthen the bonds between Zhcted and Brune. While the party just began merrier, Tigre quietly left the scene as he laid down while looking at the stars while thinking that he had now made an enemy to both Thenardier and Ganelon. Just as he about to sleep, Tigre was accompanied with Elen who wore casual clothes and they both chat each other. Tigre thanked Elen for her assistance. Tigre sat up as he answered. The thoughts that danced in his mind a moment before suddenly disappeared. “Thank you, Elen.” “What, that's rather abrupt.” Not caring that Elen was looking at him curiously, Tigre continued to look at the sky and spoke. “It feels like my mind has never once left Alsace, at least until a while ago. Whether it was for war or visiting the King's Capital, it was simply my duty as an aristocrat of Brune. Though Alsace is such a small land when looking at a map of Brune Kingdom... it was too large for me. It was more than enough.” Tigre wondered why he felt like talking about such things with her in the corner of his mind, but that thought disappeared at once. He was grateful to Elen who listened in silence. Tigre continued speaking. “However, the world is not just Alsace. It isn't just Brune, either. Zhcted as well.” It would be impossible to fight otherwise. To defend his people, he needed more allies. However, if he wished for more allies, he must be able to defend them. He must secure food, clothing, housing, and security. “I knew nothing of this until now. Even though I still don't understand it... I wish to express my gratitude to you, Elen, for giving me this opportunity.” They had met on the battlefield. There was no chance they would meet otherwise. Tigre, who had never looked at Brune as a whole, found interest in Zhcted. The little arguments between the Zhcted and Brune soldiers which happened every day also forced him to think. An aristocrat's private army was, in effect, the people within his domain. His people had houses and families, they lived their every day lives. Though each had his own sense of justice, there was no need for them to fight for it. Because they were commanded, because they received pay, because they could eat, because they could become distinguished. That is why they fought. Those who fought through their loyalty and trust in their Commander were very few. He wished to know more about his people in Alsace. He desired to confirm it once again. “... To think you would say this so suddenly.” Elen smiled bitterly and reached out to Tigre, entwining her finger in his dull red hair as she pat and stroked his head. “There's no need to thank me. Even in these circumstances, I doubt there's been anyone else to have thought this way. You're fine the way you are.” A wind from the Silver Flash in Elen's right hand blew, showing its consent. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but the wind carried the sweet fragrance of the Vanadis, surprising Tigre. He became anxious, finally realizing her fingers were running through his hair. Elen continued patting his head as she smiled. Tigre could not easily tell her to stop, but if he remained as he is, he was certain she would hear his heart beating violently. “What's wrong? You suddenly went silent.” “N, no... Should we return soon? I think we've talked the alcohol off.” Elen's face seemed to inflate in an ill-humored manner upon hearing his moderate proposal. “Let's stay a bit longer. Lim will be annoying if we go back now.” “Annoying?” “She won't leave me alone, she'll force me to drink my alcohol in moderation since I'm the leader, and if she drinks any, she'll spit it out all over someone's face.” Tigre desperately held back a laugh when he imagined Lim spewing alcohol. “But if you stay any longer, won't Lim just be more angry?” Before he finished speaking, Elen's finger stopped moving. “... You really need to understand where you stand.” While thinking about her words, his reaction was too slow. Elen quickly moved behind Tigre and held his red head in a tight embrace. Elen was neither angry nor sad; however, Tigre was confused by the soft twin bulges pushing strongly against the back of his head. Though he tried to escape in his panic, Elen simply pressed against him with her entire body. The two mounds with rich curves were deformed every time Elen moved due to their mysterious elasticity. The faint smell of sweat and the feeling transmitted through the back of his head strongly stimulated Tigre's imagination, making the blood rush to his face. “I got it. I give, I give.” Tigre acknowledged his defeat quickly. Really, to think this person who can defeat one thousand cavalry on her own and can boast of many military exploits can be so possessive. Still, she was never this way before her soldiers. Even after hearing his words of surrender, Elen did not part from Tigre. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck as she entrusted her body to him. “Your back, it's surprisingly large...” Elen gently grasped Tigre's hand. “Elen?” “You don't like this?” He shook his head. Elen did not bother to say what she was thinking as she poked, stroked, and played with Tigre's hand. “That's right. Your face looked miserable when that bastard was holding my hand.” Suddenly, Marquis Greast popped into his head. “I thought I was pretty calm then.” Tigre tilted his head. He was certain he had suppressed his anxiety during the negotiations. “No, it felt like you would strangle him at any moment. Were you jealous?” A sweet sound tickled his ear as she teased him. Rather than envy, it was more akin to pure anger. Since he could not precisely distinguish his emotions at the time, Tigre spoke frankly. “If it were not such a situation, I would have given him a sound beating.” A faint laughter rode the wind. “You really are cute.” Elen's face expressed her happiness; however, it was out of Tigre's view. “... Can I stay like this for a while?” Is she still drunk? Having been teased with a gentle voice, Tigre could say nothing. Though she pleaded with him like a child, her body was hardly suitable to match her tone – specifically, her large breasts. The two fell silent, though for how long is uncertain. Suddenly, Elen placed her head on Tigre's shoulder. Tigre's ears could hear her gentle breathing. ''--- That's right, her face was completely red when she came here.'' Just by turning his head a little, he could see Elen's beautiful face. Her face showed no sign of unease or fear. The shape of her face, her fair skin, her silver-white hair was visible; though it was regrettable, her long eyelashes covered her lovely eyes. If he moved even more, he could softly place his lips on her. Not on her lips, perhaps, but possibly over her eyes. Elen would hardly notice. “... Let's head back.” Approaching his limit, Tigre managed to force down his desires. It would be unfair to do such a thing to someone who was asleep. Slowly inhaling the cold night air, he exhaled deeply, removing the heat circulating throughout his body. Even when sleeping, Elen did not release Arifal. Using his remaining hand, he supported her body and stood up, carrying her on his back. The bonfires still burned brightly, and the soldiers voices had become more faint. He did not wish to be seen by the men, and it was important that he get rid of the excess energy in his body. “... I'll take a detour.” Even so, he wanted to stay with her a bit longer. While thinking about the comfortable warmth against his back, Tigre started walking slowly so as to not wake Elen. Characters *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Eleonora Viltaria *Limalisha *Hughes Augre *Charon Anquetil Greast *Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Trivia Unanswered Question *Greast's motives in life are considered as mystery which are beyond anyone comprehension. While still deemed Elen as the main obstacles, it is yet to be known what would he do to Elen despite his perversion towards the Silver Meteor Army. Source Chapter 2 from Baka Tsuki Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 3 Category:Article stubs